


Twelve ways in which things can go wrong

by Lihai



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihai/pseuds/Lihai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gold Saints are given credit cards with no spending limits. Written for fe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve ways in which things can go wrong

Nothing reveals people's true nature like being brought back from the dead. Mu discovered this three days after said resurrection took place and the Gold Saints were summoned to his House, where Kiki waited with a message from Athena. After he delivered the message, a thoughtful silence fell on the Aries Temple.

"Unlimited," Shura repeated. "Are you sure?"

"That's what she said." Kiki peered up at their grave faces. "A credit card for each of you, with no limits. She figures life is pretty dull between holy wars, so you might want to spend it away from Sanctuary without having to worry about money."

The silence deepened. "You teleported yourself here, didn't you?" Milo asked. "That solves it. The first things we need to buy are private jets, for fast and convenient travel."

A few congratulatory murmurs were directed at Aiolos, for having handed the baby over to a billionaire. A few others objected to taking advantage of Athena's generosity. Mu braced himself for arguments, gleeful exclamations, and more arguments; he knew the start of a long meeting when he saw one.

 

No private jets were purchased, at least not during the first week. The Gold Saints, having endured years of insufficient utilities, promptly installed generators for the Twelve Houses. Subsequent events of interest that Mu noticed included Shaka threatening anyone who dared interrupt his meditations with maximum-volume music; Aphrodite, hot and grumpy, walking up and down all twelve sets of stairs with newly acquired gardening books; Mu himself and Kiki booking an entire Crete beach resort for Shion. "After two and a half centuries, you could use some rest," was their argument, which Shion had no convincing response for.

The second week came, and Athena still didn't ask for their list of purchases. Mu's fellow Gold Saints took this as a green light, an opinion he reluctantly shared.

 

Barely a day passed without at least three Gold Saints going past the Aries Temple, shopping bags in hand. Some of them seemed to have learned juggling skills specially for these expeditions. When Camus went past with a 21-inch TV set tucked under one arm, Kiki gazed at him with frank admiration.

"Mu-sama should charge them - something like toll fees," he suggested. "Cash, not credit."

"If worst comes to worst, we can always join my teacher in Crete." Mu preferred Jamir, but in any case worried that an unguarded House would tempt certain Gold Saints to host parties and other, litter-heavy revelries.

 

"Not only architects and builders," Mu explained, wondering why he bothered. "Anyone would be scared when a Saint who collects dead faces stares at them all day long."

Deathmask scoffed. "Bah! I just want them to work at my House after they're done with Saga's."

"Then go to them and negotiate the prices."

"They won't end up on my walls if they do a good job. A great bargain, eh?"

Mu had to admit it was. Deathmask could have offered quick burials in a public place. That having been said, perhaps a compassionate fellow Saint, like Aldebaran, should be persuaded to oversee the Cancer Temple renovation.

 

Athena arrived in Sanctuary at the end of the month. The Gold Saints gathered at the Aries Temple, looking as though they had never heard of a thing called credit card in their lives. Mu hoped the report had only given their goddess a mild headache.

"I forgot there are twelve of you," she began, somewhat ominously. It was all right. Mu's fellow Gold Saints wouldn't perish from something so trivial as the loss of free shopping. Or so he assumed.

"And that credit cards can be used for a lot of purposes," Athena went on. "It's good that you make the most out of this time of peace."

Aiolos and Saga, the responsible seniors, stepped forward. "We apologize for any financial burden we might have put on you," Aiolos said.

If she were anyone else, Mu would have said she seemed amused. "No, no burden at all. What matters is that you're all enjoying yourselves. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Athena," they murmured, these paragons of virtuous citizens and warriors. This was a better ending than what Mu had expected. Perhaps he could leave for Jamir, after all, and his House would be safe.

"Good day, everyone." Athena rose to her feet.

"Athena," said Deathmask, "one more question - did you come to Greece on a jet plane?"


End file.
